Sing for ME only
by shimane
Summary: Syaoran did found out about her secret but... what about her true feelings? SXS
1. cat out of the bag

shimane:. It's my first, enjoy Do tell me what you think about it okay?

loves. syao.

_All CCS characters belongs to CLAMP-sama._

**Sing for ME only**

_Syaoran did found out her secret but... what about her true feelings?_

His house was extravagant, I stepped into a labyrinth filled with mini gardens containing of different types of flower specie. Such place weren't a place that I'd prefer to live in since I once experience such a home. Somehow this gives me a feeling of anxiety and a chill of nervousness passed through me.

She's being Oblivious of a figure accompanied by a half-leaning stance against the wall with half-opened curtains. As though he was peeking at his target, from the Second floor.

He grinned. Something evil up his head is initiating a Tackle he's going to use once she arrived.

* * *

I finally reached the doorstep of this humongous and elegant mansion of his. Is he a loyalty prince or some sort? Didn't know he's This rich! Perhaps he's not wealthy, rather his Family. Someone greeted me at the front door and escort me to his 'tea room'. I'm impressed that he even named his Compartments in this house, or maybe not him, but was traditionally named.

The surrounding temperature went down suddenly and I was greeted by his weird smile followed by a click of the door behind me. Somehow I felt my gaze thwarted and gave him a half-smile. Taking off my shades, I began. "Umm… here's the thing tomoyo-chan asked me to give you…" handling a bag of unknown things within. "Thanks for taking your time off to come all the way here … well, have a sit…" he said harmoniously and invite me to sit over across him.

_Why am I feeling like this? Oh man, am I blushing or something… he's staring at me! Get a grip of myself… Am I some fool or something…? Look straight and act normal!_

"Um… your house is impressive… some young master aren't you?" a hint or sarcasm with my voice. "…my house? I see… you're jealous aren't you? I'm some bejeweled prince.''

''Surprised? Be honored that you're one of the few girls that has been invited to a palace…" followed by his ego evoking through thin air and a chuckle that I knew too well.

Somehow he looked too handsome at home… not that I'm being sarcastic but I loved how he looked, plus I would not deny that he looked refreshing, perhaps it was just me … unkempt hair and some home clothes that don't look at all expensive…him being himself all he liked. Him? Prince? He doesn't even dress as one…

So this is his true self at home… what a pesky brat he is!

He took the bag that tomoyo-chan asked me to hand it to him and unsealed the zip lock of a plastic package. It looked like some ordinary CDs. Perhaps they're exchanging music or something? Why did she ask me to come all the way here! Jeez… What he wants with me? Talk to me? Could you please hurry mister handsome?

Those CDs that he took out looked too familiar … very familiar indeed... and my breath was shortened as my brain begins to tell me the fact which is beginning to surface. Yes, I'm sure at this moment; my eyes grew way too big to even be fitting for my eyelids.

* * *

Oh no! Don't notice it… don't say it. Don't tell me…

"Actually I invited you over to clarify something that I've wanted to ask since right from the start … look, this month's top Japan Oricon chart album… Shimizu–sama desho? Honto ni kirei dane..(Miss shimizu right? what a beauty…)"

"uhm.." damn! Oh no! He knows? No way. By the way, he knows how to speak Japanese? Uso(no way!)! Don't tell me tomoyo-chan really did tell him…My nerves are wreaking me… I'm sweating, lips shivering…

Next, he looked at me straight in the eyes "Don't blame tomoyo-chan … she didn't tell me… and I've purposely asked her to borrow me these CDs that I knew she would have…" He put it across to me seriously. I was stunned, he read my mind.

Somehow the conversation turned way too serious for me to recognize if it is him I'm talking to. What shall I do? He knew... "I… umn…" _What shall I say?_

He cut me off, "I've noticed you right from the start and begun to suspect whether you're her," he showed the album to me. My hands turned numb; sweating, limbs weighing a ton.

"… That time when we were at the music store, I suspected that shimizu-sama and your voice did sound alike, though it takes an effort to match yours and hers." He continued. "You're kind of spaced out back then… so I've suspected that you might be…"

He…found out. _What shall I do? Quickly deny! Say something! I was left speechless_. As though he found out my genetics and knew what bra-size I'm wearing.

* * *

"Are you? Shimizu-sama?" I cut him off this time "I… I'm sorry!" a voice that I could barely squeeze out from my throat. Then, I dated for the exit.

The desperate feeling of getting away from the carefree world came back. It repeats once again. Not again… I'm always running away from him, just like back then when I rammed into him with my books and my secrets almost exposed. He saw a book that almost revealed all my music notes and composed songs. I barely escaped back then. It's happening again! Why …WHY?

He jammed the door with his strong-built body and I crashed into him like some mad stalker caught in limelight. Why is he always so fast? He always had reflex that is extraordinary, I'm always envious of that and always wondered whether he's got some sports talent. Bumping into him, I fell backwards, luckily to be caught in the nick of time before I fell like dung. He pushed me onto the door and invaded my personal space; a hand of his on my right and another just a few inch away from my waist. He's face was too close to me… I could feel his masculine legs between, abrupt my struggling movement.

"Don't run anymore. Why are you always running way from no one but me?" _he's face was way too close to me…his breath…No!_ '…? …Get of me! Let me go!' He's so close that I could hear him breathe… my heart was thumping way too fast. My face felt that it had gone through the oven…What's wrong with me! Get a hold of myself! I couldn't… save me! Anyone!

"I didn't know that the real shimizu-sama is such gorgeous and intoxicating jewel of glory… it's really an honor to meet you, my highness." There goes his ego once again mixing a hint of infatuation towards me.

I felt myself blushing madly at his presence, uncomfortably too close to me. Moreover, those words he said adhere to his presence were too much for me to take.

I would really melt into foam and never to surface as a human once again!

I could only freeze on my spot and say incoherent words to him. oh my gosh… what am I saying? "What? Miss songstress, I couldn't hear you." he added on as if he's speaking it as-the-matter-of-factly. "You're indeed the true, genuine idol of mine… before you aren't within my grasp; would you be willing to give me your sign, my Highness?"

He's asking for my signature? What on earth? The shock wasn't over me yet, I'm unable to respond of course. "No, I don't want your sign. I want something more, something that you definitely won't give a fan" He corrected his request with a lick of his tongue and a devilish smirk which is oh-so-him. I remained in silence and stiffen as he got closer to my ear.

Sweat drooping at my back, he whispered huskily into my ear. "want…", I listened attentively… What on earth does he wants? I'm dying so hurry up! "… Your …lips"

Somehow, I felt the world turned upside down when I hear it softly tingly within my listening heart. My face heated up a lengthy temperature difference; I swore this time round, my eyelids are at its limit, the eyeballs are popping out.

Eyes-wide, he begins closing into me; specifically my lips. run! _Run! He's lips almost against mine_. In my lifespan of luck, it occurred just in time. A doorbell sounded and a high-pitched voice came through his funky-shaped intercom "Excuse me young master, you will be expecting guest right at this moment, an apology from the guest has been received to inform you about their last minute notice, I'll refer you to the guest at the gate now, please wait a moment", he withdrew a little and headed off to the intercom. He pressed a button and a voice abutted "Yohoo! It's me Yaroi~ little bro, mama and granny has come to see for something important. Come down now! Escort them in…" The line ended soon after.

At that moment, it's as though I've seen him change within a spilt second when he turned cold and expressionless. He glance at my way saying "Stay, I'll be right back." Then, he went out abruptly.

* * *

Finally, there's air for me to breathe. I collapse onto the carpeted floor; the feeling was a mix comprehension of bizarre emotions. I… am saved. Thank goodness. Luck was at my side this time. It was like a second, filled with his ego engulfing through me, another moment taking away my lips. Next, I lost sight of him … _forever_.

My face would resemble some bloody-red tomato. Gosh! I must've looked horrible! No! Now, I shouldn't be thinking of this, Get out of here sakura!

Calm down, which way? His house was a little way too exaggerated and too huge. Which way? Good question! There must be another exit instead of the main entrance. I quicken my pace and found a door, entered it without hesitation; I found a path leading to the back of the house. Luck was on my side. Really.

I was on ground floor. Oblivious of the surroundings, I heard a voice within the distance. _Mm… that voice … hey! It's that chirpy girl's voice in the intercom! _Curiosity came over me; I followed that voice to a huge, warmly-decorated room with expensive lighting and entrancing portraits. The owner of that chirpy voice was just a few feet away from me. Hurriedly, I hid behind a thick pillar that perfectly hid my shadows and acted like a spy. _Oh man... I'm so nervous now…_

I heard an elderly voice taking the lead of the conversation after the lady from the intercom. "… is to engage syaoran as of next week. This is confirmed and final by the Li-clan. Please understand that I have no position to aid you in this obligation." another elderly continued, 'syaoran-kun, I'm sorry, but I hope that you don't have any love relationships going on in your life. I've heard from your sister about you in school. Please treat your fiancé with respect and affection from now on as both of will wed soon when you reach 18 years old…" It goes on and on… I couldn't bear to eavesdrop any longer. A single tear left my eyelids and my delicate legs took off. My heart shattered… into bits of bitterness that is left to perish.

* * *

_I ran … away._

Sprinting away from this façade… after all,

I couldn't tell him this feeling that I abhor…

So long since the day I've realised it.

Is this fate? Luck has fallen.

I'll never be able to tell you this feeling. Even if I tell you, will you feel the same way for me?

Still, nothing will change.

_I'll sing the song that I longed to let you hear…_

_Till I break without feeling anything._

_- to be continued_


	2. triple distress

shimane.:. here it is, enjoy.

rmbr to review kay?thanks!

* * *

-Triple Distress-

I've been running blindly towards no destination. I know that if I continue to escape or run away, at least, for a moment, things will still be the same. _Run away! **bump **Ouch.. my head.._

What follows next is a girl clad in casual clothes with a very apologetic expression. She came right at me and lifted me up. I stared at her blankly and went into a deep trance. With every angle that I've observed, she looks _very **familiar.**_

'Are you alright? Um, can you hear me? You okay?' the girl questioned worriedly.

'Yes, Sorry, I didn't look where I'm going', sakura replied apologetically.

I managed to snap out my thoughts; still, I think I've seen her before…_**somewhere.**_

She took off after her string of apologies. I noticed something shiny, sliver-chain flickering under the afternoon's sunlight which hangs around her top.

But that wasn't which that caught my attention; it was the black pick-like shape necklace that has carved wordings of –kyme-

_that word… _I felt a sense of remorse come by me, as I think of that word; it feels painful, for some unknown reasons. _Maybe I'm thinking too much…_

* * *

"Why Rin? … I know, I don't have any objections, but… "

"Sorry Syaoran-kun, it's been announced and final, please understand…'', an assistant-representative elder said it firmly

**_clack_**

The door really did know when to break the tight atmosphere at the right time.

'Sorry! I came late; I had something on just now, uh…hello?' Rin asked hesitantly.

'Rin-sama, we've been expecting you. Please do give further explanations and answer syaoran-kun's questions regarding the engagement, we'll take our leave then, please excuse us.''

'Rin what's this about?' he asked with arched eye-brows.

Rin sighed a moment and lock eyes with him, 'You've heard about it, it's not something that I can change, and don't you want to marry me?'

'It's not that…it's really ridiculous..** Me** and **You**?' he laughed.

She really hated the way he put it, 'Syaoran, are you trying to say that it's impossible?'

'Yes, impossible' He said it straight with a serious tone and left, headed back to his room.

Back in his room His princess better be waiting in anticipation for the upcoming teases he planned to reward her for waiting. He chuckled along the hall way fantasizing about it along the empty hallways.

Rin stalk off in another direction after him; fuming

_What's with that guy? _

_**Nutcase.** _

Yes, no one could blame Rin for thinking like this, because she's just being Normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, sakura is splitting the road with her running speed, in 3 minutes more, if she doesn't get to the doors of the broadcast call, no doubt the tongue-lashing sessions will be lengthened and her life-span will be shortened.

_I've got to get back to the company. Only 15 minutes before rehearsal starts. Will I make it? Its fine, I'll try to get there. Dash!_

She didn't have time to even think about the inevitable events that occurred just an hour ago, who wouldn't be concerned when someone knows who you actually are… your true identity

_Safe! Thank god. _It's another miracle that she made it at the door 3 seconds before doom.

Sakura is flustered, very annoyed. _That makes 2 person including tomoyo-chan, what's worse? The last person you would want your true identity exposed to is Syaoran-sama_. And she's worried that he won't keep his big mouth shut.

The Li-clan's one and only bejeweled heir and to top it off, he is a famous and outstanding guitarist in the music world. This makes it even more dangerous for the secret to be with him. Once her secret is out, she wouldn't live it off well in school. At least it's different for him, he's already acknowledge in school.

To think that every fan girl would want to touch him at least once is very normal. And to top it off, the situation in school isn't getting any better. Everyday in school is hell due to fangirls crowding around him for autographs. The school gate area would be dominated by fangirls, a tactic to trap him in school compound so that they could rape the hell out of him. However, None of them gotten any from him. Of course that will never happen as he would scrowl at them if they dared invade his personal space.

At least for this, sakura is relieved. She never admits though.

But it's been rumored that he isn't able to strum his guitar for 1 year since his second single release, which explains why he stopped making music or singing for lives and got enrolled into school.

The reason behind why he won't play the guitar anymore remains unknown up till present.

* * *

'Sakura! How many times do you have to do this to me? You! Can't you come like 5 minutes early, You better change this habit of yours… 'the manager rant on like no tomorrow.

3 second did not save her. Double loss.

_Indeed, first was syaoran, now this. Where have I gone wrong.. jeez._

A question came to her mind, she cut her manager off, 'I'm sorry, but may I ask? About Syaoran Li.. That popular guitarist … why did he stalled his work?

'No idea… no one knows.. He didn't even say anything since last year's interview...' she replied in ambiguity.

'Now that you've mention, a few days before, I overheard the directors talking about syaoran-san and another girl named Rin Nagasawa, they were talking about some incident, A pity I could hardly hear due to the noise of the live-broadcast.' She added.

'Incident?', she asked with an confused expression.

'You're up next Shimizu-san.' Someone called out from behind the cameras. So much for the interruption, this made sakura even more troubled.

Her day is really terrible, first was the familiar girl that she could have remembered if she had a clear mind, next to it was about the incident involving rin, then the engagement.

Yes, her mind is in a state of wreak. It's falling apart soon if she doesn't keep herself well-composed.

She sighed in exasperation, stretches out a little and massaged her neck. She thought for a while that she sensed something was missing, and waved it off after a moment of thought.

_I must really be too tired after thinking too much. Okay! Get on with work, gambare!_

* * *

'sakura?', he called out.

It's obvious that she left the room, even the door was left open. _That idiot, left without saying anything, she's so going to get her special deserts._

Syaoran smirked as he thought to himself and threw himself into his bed. He noticed something gleaming on the ground, _phonestrap?_

He picked it up and looked closely,

_**shimizu sakura.** _

_tbc-_


	3. phonestrap

shimane.:. It's been years, But i'll pick up from here. Enjoy people!

* * *

With the weight of the world, she flopped onto the comfy couch and looked up the ceiling and gave a huge sigh. 'J_ust 4 more hours of work and i'll be done... well, hopefully_',she thought as she peer over her stack of semi-transcribed music sheets waiting for attention and proceedings.

_ring ring _

fumbling with her belongings by the counter she reached in and pick up the call. 'Yes, shimizu speaking', she answered professionally.

' Shimizu ... Sakura? ' a sinister voice spoke. She was stunned momentarily and answered after 3 pauses as her mind registers that husky manly voice. ' Syaoran-kun? '

' Sakura, you are definitely the real star, Shimizu aren't you? I have your phone-strap, you dropped it that day ', he explained.

She was perplexed as to what to say next and realized that her prized phone strap from her first fan wasn't dangling over the edges of her handheld mobile. Instantly, it answered moments where she felt something was amiss.

' I... am shimizu. Yes syaoran-kun, I apologize for leaving early that day without notice. I have business right now. Talk to you another time. Bye.' she spoke with prompt composure and answered all business-like.

' Sa- ' she cut the line. _sorry syaoran-kun. _

_What was that all about? _

_The phone strap, why did i drop it!_

_I'm so clumsy! mou! now i have to face him in school.  
_

* * *

'Tomoyo-chan, he knows', I said curtly.

'well... sakura-chan, I expected it, sorry how things has gone ,' 'But I believe syaoran-kun can keep secrets', she added and gave a reassuring smile.

Taking a peep at the corner of the classroom from our seats, a familiar silhouette walks in and into another corner of the classroom. _It's him, advert your eyes now sakura, stop staring! _

He was surrounded by the usual girls who greets him near his desk and all of them are trying to establish conversations with him to no avail. He gave his handsome mild scorn towards the crowd signaling _keep your hands to yourself _ , and claimed his seat comfortably

'Sakura-chan, he's looking over at you... ' whispered Tomoyo. She nudges me by the side.

_Eh?! _Feeling all flustered inside, I looked at the direction reaching his desk, our eyes met.

I felt so helpless, as though he saw me naked all over again, now that he knows my secret, I can't help but feel a mix of not knowing what to do and apprehension. His gaze was so imposing on my emotions, I felt my face warmed up a little, slowly turning pinkish to red. _Why did he have to look at me that way! Now it's so difficult to break away from this gaze-lock, I have to! Don't look sakura! _

'Class has started, settle down', sensei interrupted.

He adverted his gaze. _I'm saved, sensei thank you._

* * *

2 Radio shows. 1 Interview and 3 Photo shoots to go. All well packaged and no one must find out about her - shimizu. Upholding the pride and name to the anonymous prestige singer, 'shimizu' also known as her stage name, her well known element of mysterious in her idol-career has kept minds wondering about her true identity.

She does her usual practice near the music auditorium. Having been distressed by various recent encounters and ... her phone-strap in the wrong hands.

Her mind is fully occupied by work and having to deal with the constantly-bugging syaoran-kun images appearing in her head. It is certain that a single song could put her mind to ease. Letting her hands rule over the piano keys, entering into a realm of peace as tunes starts resounding off the elegant stage by the park.

_Clack Clack _

It didn't affect her the least bit, footsteps got closer to her. Her tunes were continuous and there weren't signs of any stoppages in her practice piece.

Her receptors told her otherwise, she sensed that familiar gaze. _Again. _

_It's him. _She knew right away, that the only person, that annoying smirk on his face that smoke of harmless arrogance, that boyish face that she's so in approval of. _Persist sakura, concentrate till the end. _

The piece finally made it's perfect exit. A loud string of claps broke the silence and she opened her eyes to see a pair of brown deep handsome eyes staring back at her, with his leaning posture over the shoulder latch of the piano.

_Wha-?!_

'Syao-', she exclaimed and froze over. He cut him off by putting his thumb gently over her warm lips and nudge her to scoot over. Her body did his bidding and he joined her in the piano seat.

'Syaoran, what are you doing here?', she questioned, finally able to string sentence.

'Me? I came to see my princess shimizu-chan', he spoke with close proximity, staring straight into her adorned eyes. She realized how close they were, elbows unintentionally touching, feeling each other's breath as he spoke into her face.

'Ne, syaoran-kun, may I ask something?', asking with a tinge of shyness as she backs an inch back, preserving her personal space. 'why do you always have to come so near me, i-i can feel your-'

'I'm sorry', cutting her vividly, he backed away promptly. He realized that he could have gone slightly far over the previous times. He knew he couldn't help on all those occasions, all the time trying his best to hold back. ' Sorry for being impolite, I... am enthralled by you Sakura ', he spoke with all honesty and sincerity, bowing slightly.

'I don't mean to... I mean, it's okay, but..uh', she said flustered as her cheeks flared up, her mind unable to account for her statement.

_Calm down! It's unusual for him to be so honest. He's different today. _

'I mean, how did you find me here?', She questioned. ' I use to come here when I was a kid. This Grand piano that hasn't been used by anyone for along time ... I got curious and I found you here ', he replied. _It's indeed a different syaoran-kun today, where is that egoistical him? he had this side, i didn't know._

* * *

'Oh, Here's your strap, shimizu-chan', he said and placed it gently on the piano key. Gleaming at me with his boyish smirk as though he won the game. I couldn't deny it this round, and there was proven evidence.

'syaoran-kun, please! don't tell anyone... about this', I pleaded with my all. _please please..._

'Sure, on one condition.', he beamed. I see a devilish smirk forming across his face. _No. I'll take it back. We're back with the ego-stricken devil._

I listened with all attention and curiosity, it was my last straw.

'**Kiss me**', he said.

-tbc


End file.
